Siblings
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Two sisters. Two brothers. The sisters love the brothers, but the brothers can't get along. Can the girls move them past their past? Tig/OC, Koz/OC, some Jax/OC and Chibs/OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so I was talking with my friend last night and well this came into my head because I love Tig and she loves Koz… so I'm going to delve into something unknown here. Once Season 3 comes out this might turn AU, who knows! Let me know what you think please! And this is dedicated to my family: Crys, Steph, and Cassie! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I own my OCs… and the fact that I'm not killing off Half-Sac! Everything else belongs to Kurt Sutter!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Katie smiled as the wind whipped through her hair. She held on tightly as Tig took a sharp turn to freak her out. She squealed as he chuckled and pulled up to a diner outside of town. That was their spot to go for some time alone. The one time they tried the diner in Charming, Juice and Chibs had ruined their date.

"Come on" he said gruffly. That was the only tone of voice he had and Katie was learning to be ok with that. She had to learn to love everything about him. It was who he was and that was the man she fell in love with. If she was honest with herself, she didn't even know how she was attracted to Tig. She was so straight-laced and all about the rules. She never took any chances, but here she was with the most notorious Son as her lover.

She smiled every time she thought about being Tig's lover. She was so much more than that. She had two tattoos to prove it too. The first one was on her back. It was a large crow flying and covered a large portion of her back. The crow was carrying a heart in its beak and a gun in one of its feet. Across the wing span it read: SAA Tig Trager so whoever saw it knew she belonged to him. The other tattoo was more special. The other one was a small crow sitting on a flowering tree branch just above her heart. Underneath it read: Always loved, always protected. He had showed her how loved she was the night she showed him the tattoo.

"Steph's coming soon" she said as she slid into the booth followed by Tig. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. The owner of the diner never liked when the Sons came in, but had never kicked them out either.

"Yeah? She bringing her dick with her?" he asked. Katie smiled at Tig's antics. She knew he could speak properly, but he refused to do so in public. "I have a reputation to uphold you know" he had told her. She always wondered what kind of reputation rested on whether he said 'dick' or 'boyfriend'.

"Yes she is and I want you to play nice baby. She seems to really like him" she explained. Tig rolled his eyes, but nodded none the less. They were all brothers no matter what. There was only one brother he would have a problem with, but what were the chances that his old lady's sister was the old lady of Koz?

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Steph groaned in pain. Her back hurt like a bitch, but it was worth it. She was glad that Happy had given her the tattoo though. Now she would always be Koz's like he was always hers. She had to get up and get dressed soon though. She promised her little sister she would come to visit and show off her new boyfriend. She still smirked every time she thought about her sister.

Stephanie was the opposite of Katie. She was loud and outgoing and most of all, fun. When Steph found out Katie had gotten together with a Son she was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe that her younger sister would be reckless enough to look at a Son, let alone sleep with one. She was proud to say that her little sister was finally growing up. She squealed in shock and surprise when a pair of lips started kissing their way around her bare back. She smiled when Koz kissed the crow before stretching out next to her. Steph smiled as she rolled to face him.

"We got to leave soon if we are going to make it there by dinner like I promised" she whispered. Koz nodded. He was anxious to find out who his old lady's sister was with. There were a lot of good guys in the Charming chapter. Juice was about her sister's age and he was smart. If she went older, Chibs was funny and loyal. But that wouldn't work because Katie's best friend, Cassie if he remembered correctly, was his old lady. So who did that leave? Jax had Steph's friend Crystal and the others either weren't couple material, like Tig, or had someone.

"Let's go then" he said jumping out of bed. Steph groaned, but followed his lead, albeit slowly from the pain in her back. "I told you not to have it cover your back" he called out. Steph narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fuck you" she shouted to his retreating back. Koz turned around and winked.

"You did baby, last night" he said before running out of the room. Steph groaned at his childish behaviors, but smiled. She really did love that man. Now, she just needed to figure out what man her sister had found for herself.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so let me know what you think! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so this is going to be a flashback from Katie as to how she and Tig met! Fun, crazy stuff! And then there is a little surprise at the end! This is for my girls! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I own the OCs and the evil in my mind because I know a few people will kill me for ending it this way!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Katie groaned as she woke up and looked at the clock. It was four in the afternoon. She never understood why she let Tig talk her into going back to her place for sex after lunch. She was never that wild before she met him. She thought back to the first time they did meet. That was wild and so totally unlike her.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

_Katie was cussing out her car, again. The stupid thing kept breaking down and it never worked properly. She had refused to use the garage in town because it was owned by the local motorcycle club. Her sister had sworn that they were nice guys and all, but she still didn't trust them. But as she cussed out her car for the fifth time that month, she was starting to think she didn't have another choice. She couldn't afford to go back to her normal place. She decided to walk to the garage, just so she could talk to one of them and see if they could estimate how much it might cost. It was a long shot, but worth the try._

_As she approached the garage a bunch of men stood around looking her up and down. She rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and approached the office, noting that there was no one inside. She would just have to suck it up and talk to the men._

"_Hi, can I help you lassie?" an older gentleman with an Irish/Scottish accent asked. She smiled at him politely. That was when she noticed the black haired girl standing with her arms wrapped around his waist. She figured he wouldn't be nearly as lewd to her as the others._

"_Yeah, my car broke down, again and I was wondering if you could give me an estimate on towing it here?" she asked sweetly. The girl beside him smiled and stepped forward._

"_I'm Cassie, Tig there will be happy to take you back so he can look at the car" she said. The man with Sgt At Arms on his leather vest stepped forward._

"_Thank you" she said to both the Irish man and Cassie before following Tig to the tow truck. "If this is going to be a problem, you don't need to do this" she tried to tell him. Tig just grunted before opening the passenger side door and helping her inside before he ran over to his side and jumped in. "Well thank you for helping me" she said. Tig nodded once to show that he heard her. The ride was silent except for the occasional directions back to her house. Once Tig had parked they hopped out and headed for the car. "This is the fifth time this month it's stopped starting up for me. I've taken it to other places, but they are getting too expensive" she explained. Tig nodded._

"_I think I may know what the problem is. Do you mind if I take a look?" he asked. Katie shook her head and popped the hood, watching him as he pushed it up and popped the stand in place. She noticed he was careful with the engine as he moved pieces and wires out of his way. She didn't realize she was staring until he smirked at her. "Like what you're watchin?"_

"_Sorry" she said. She was embarrassed she had been caught. She was embarrassed that she was having thoughts of what he could do to her with those strong hands of his. She shook her head to rid it of those thoughts._

"_Not a problem" he said. He pulled his hands out of the engine along with a wad of duct tape. Katie stood in shock as he straightened up. "Now this is your problem. Whoever you took this to before isn't an actual mechanic" he said. Katie stood biting her lip. She had taken it to a place that didn't charge her much. They were cheap, in more ways than one. She didn't want to cry, but she had no money to fix the car. She looked at Tig and wondered if what she was about to do would cost her her dignity._

"_What will it cost? To fix it" she asked. Tig pretended to keep his attention focused on the engine, but he would continuously look up at her without her knowing. She was so cute and adorable and looked like an absolutely good time._

"_Parts and labor will cost you thirteen hundred. I'll give you a free tow though" he replied. He watched as her eyes glazed over with tears and she shifted nervously. He knew what she was thinking of doing, and normally he would take advantage of her, but there was something about her that he didn't want to used and discard like he normally did._

"_How about another form of payment?" she asked. Tig sighed and pinched his eyes closed. He wanted to, but not for payment. He wanted to screw her senseless because he had feelings for her._

"_No" he whispered. Katie was hurt and confused. Wasn't that what the club was about? Motorcycles, guns, drugs, and free pussy? What was so wrong with her that he wouldn't fix her car for a free fuck? "And not because I don't want to, believe me I do, but because I care about you and I barely know you" he answered. Katie smiled softly. He was apparently having the same feelings she was. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the house. As soon as the door was closed, Tig pushed Katie up against the wall and started to kiss her. "This isn't payment, but I'll get your car fixed" he whispered against her skin. Katie smiled and laughed as he picked her up and threw her down on the couch before falling on top of her gently._

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"What you thinkin about baby?" Tig asked as he kissed the side of her neck. She smiled and giggled because his moustache and goatee tickled her skin. She loved when he woke her up that way.

"I was just thinking about how we first met" she whispered. Tig smiled and pulled her bare body flush against his. He was glad he had taken that first step once they had gone inside. He was glad to have her in his life. "Oh crap. Move I gotta call Cassie" Katie said. Tig groaned as he rolled so she could find the phone.

"I hope to god there is a good excuse why I didn't call when you said you would" her voice called out. Tig winced as Katie held the phone next to his ear until Cassie was done yelling. It was his fault she was late calling after all.

"Tig and I… were um… busy" she explained. Cassie laughed because she knew what they were up to; she just liked to mess with Katie.

"Oh I know. I'm just teasing. Now, when is Steph coming in?" she asked. Katie sat up and stretched, the sheet falling down her body causing Tig to groan. Katie watched as an unfamiliar motorcycle rolled up the drive.

"Oh shit!" she said as the girl took off her helmet and Katie recognized her sister standing there. "Now!" she yelled.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so let me know what you thought! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok chapter 3! In one day! Woot! Ok, so this chapter will be the ride from Tacoma to Charming and how Steph and Koz met! Don't kill me; the plotline will go on next chapter! And this gets a little sexual in one part, but no graphics by ANY means!

Disclaimer: I own my OCs and my plotline!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Steph crossed her arms over her chest. Koz was taking forever, again. She loved his cute ass, but he could take forever and then complain when she did. It was infuriating most of the time. She thought back to the night she had met Koz and how they had gotten to where they were today.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

_ Steph stood with her arms across her chest. She was mad. Her friends had dragged her off to this party then had dumped her for some guys. Some friends they were. Now she loved a good party, don't get that wrong, but she liked them more when she wasn't alone and actually knew people there. And she enjoyed parties even more when there weren't creepy men watching her every move and following her so they could see her easier. She finally decided to get some alcohol running through her system to allow herself to relax._

_ "You shouldn't be alone tonight" one of the guys whispered in her ear. Steph tensed as the guy ran his hand over her ass, but jammed her elbow into his chest, knocking the breath out of him. One of the guys in the leather cut came over and pushed the guy away from her._

_ "Do you want to mess with the Sons?" he yelled. Steph set her hand on his arm and noticed him looking at it weirdly. She made eye contact with him and gave him a reassuring smile._

_ "It's ok, I'm fine" she said, talking only to him. He shot her a small smile that let her know that he was going to make sure this guy never bothered her again. He twisted the guy's arm behind his back and marched him forward, Steph following behind._

_ "If I ever see you around here again, I will make sure you find that early grave I think you should be in right now. Do you understand?" he asked. The guy nodded in shaky, nervous movements. The blonde haired man let the other guy go and watched him scamper off before turning back to Steph. She read the patch on the left side of his cut that read 'Sgt At Arms' and smiled. "Are you ok?" he asked sincerely._

_ "I'm fine. Thank you" she responded. He smiled at her and before either of them knew what they were doing, he crashed his lips on to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in as he backed them up against a wall. He lifted her up by her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Wait, I don't screw people I don't know" she said with a smirk as he unzipped his pants._

_ "Koz, my name is Koz" he said. Steph smirked and leaned close to his ear._

_ "It's Stephanie when I make you scream my name" she whispered as she bit down on his earlobe._

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Alright babe, you ready?" Koz asked as he shut the door closed behind him and took in the sight of his old lady leaning against his bike. She smirked and hopped on the back, her helmet already fixed on her head.

"Waiting on you, baby" she replied. Koz smirked and jumped in front of her, loving as she wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and gave a squeeze. He started up the bike and tore off down the road, Steph still remembering the next morning. The morning after their one night stand.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

_"Can I get a black coffee?" she asked the waiter. The guy rolled his eyes, but went and got it for her anyway. She was never coming back to this place if the service was this poor. She just needed a cup of coffee so she could get to work on time. Just as she was about to give up on the coffee, Koz walked through the doors and walked straight up to her. "Don't ask for coffee. They take forever" she yelled so the waiter heard her. Koz smirked and jumped the counter._

_ "To go?" he asked, grabbing two Styrofoam cups with lids. She nodded and watched as he poured two cups of black coffee before leaving a five dollar bill and jumping back over the counter, motioning for her to go first with her cup of coffee._

_ "Thanks, aren't they going to care though?" she asked. He shrugged and followed her to her car. He leaned against it as she climbed in and set her coffee down._

_ "Nah, they hate us, but don't want to lose their coffee business" he replied taking a sip of his coffee. He smiled at the taste. Good and strong, just like he liked it._

_ "How much do I owe you?" she asked digging around in her purse. He shook his head._

_ "Nothing, I'll tell you what. You can make it up to me by letting me take you out for dinner tonight" he said. Steph smiled and giggled. She never giggled. Koz smiled and leaned forward giving her a soft kiss. She smiled as he pulled away. "I'll pick you up at 7, be ready" he yelled as he headed back for his bike. She watched as he winked and slid on his sunglasses and helmet before taking off down the road. She was so in love with Mr. Koz._

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"You seem to be deep in thought babe" Koz called back as they entered Charming. Steph smiled and leaned further into him as she pointed out the way to their parent's old house. After their deaths she wanted out of Charming, but Katie stayed. As Koz pulled to a stop, Steph got off the bike and took her helmet off, shaking her hair out.

"I was thinking about the first time we met" she responded. She set her helmet on his handle bar before fixing her shirt and starting for the front door of her old home. "Now let's go see my sister and her new beau" she responded, Koz following her ready to know which Brother had won his Old lady's sister's heart.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so those are the back stories! Woot! On to sparks and fireworks next chapter! Let me know what you thought! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok so back to the sparks! Woot! Ok, there are some but not many right now. Mostly wanted to show Tig's reaction to Koz. Well read, enjoy, and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own… my OCs… and the plotline… not much else!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Katie rushed around, getting dressed while she listened to Cassie laughing and Tig in the shower. She banged on the door a few times to let him know she was coming in.

"Joining me?" he asked as he stuck his head out of the shower. Katie flipped him off and shook her head no. He knew she was rushing because he had made her late, again. She really needed to stop letting him into her pants if he was going to keep making her late.

"No, my sister and her boyfriend are here jackass, so hurry up and come down as soon as you are dressed" she hissed at him while she straightened up the clothes she had thrown on. He smirked at her, but nodded none the less knowing full well Katie would castrate him if he didn't listen. And he liked his equipment where it was. "Faster!" she yelled as she hung up the phone and ran downstairs.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Come on Koz, I miss my sister" Steph squealed as she ran up the driveway to her old house. She stood at the front door and looked around. She had to give her sister props for keeping up the appearance. She knew Katie had been having a hard time financially because her boss kept cutting down her hours, but she never let anyone know she was having problems. That was the one thing that frustrated Steph more than anything because she wanted to help her sister out.

"You goin in babe, or are you just going to stand outside?" Koz questioned as he brought Steph out of her thoughts. His hands rested on her slim waist making Steph smile once again. He could always make her smile even when he didn't know it.

"Come on babe, let's meet my sister" she said, barging in the house. "Katie!" she screamed. A slightly younger version of Steph in little more conservative clothes came running down the stairs. Koz smiled as the two women embraced one another.

"Stephie!" the younger one squealed. Steph laughed at the girl's nickname for her and stepped back next to Koz.

"Katie meet my old man, Koz. Koz this is my little sister, Katie" Steph introduced. Katie stepped forward and shook his hand while Steph laughed at the bewildered look on Koz's face. Koz quickly covered it up with a smile.

"You are Katie. It's a pleasure to finally meet you" he said. Katie laughed lightly. For some reason she had a bad feeling about him meeting Tig. Then it clicked. He was the brother Tig absolutely hated. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling she was about to find out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tig bellowed as he ran down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and pulled Katie away from Koz and behind his back. "Get the fuck out" he snarled.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"You are Katie. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Tig knew that voice. Tig hated that voice. As quickly as he could, he stuffed his arms into his shirt and ran down the stairs. He wasn't going to let Koz take another woman away from him. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tig yelled. He reached out and pulled Katie behind him, knowing full well she would give him crap later and he would have to tell her everything. He would have to bring up all of those memories that he tried so hard to fight off for so long. "Get the fuck out."

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so don't kill me for the ending! Cassie said it was alright! Ok I'm just going to be quiet and start on chapter 5. Please review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok so this is where it gets a little AU. We find out why Tig is the way he is, plus we got some fireworks for those of you who I promised! I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the OCs and the reason the guys are fighting! NOTHING else is mine!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Katie was confused as to why Tig was being so unreasonable. Ever since he had known it was Koz he hadn't let his guard down at all. So there the four of them stood, both SAAs watching the other wearily as the sisters tried to figure out what was going on.

"Tig, what is going on?" Katie whispered, trying to get his attention back on her and not the man in front of him. It wasn't working because every time Koz took a step forward, Tig would push Katie back a step and Steph would stand in the middle, trying to get Koz to back off. Both girls knew that they lived by their own rules. "Alex" she hissed. Tig looked over his shoulder and they watched as his posture dropped slightly.

"It's a long story" he responded. Steph's head swiveled to him. Both girls wanted to know what this feud was about.

"It was an accident brother" Koz tried to explain. Tig turned back to him and pulled his gun out, training it right between Koz's eyes.

"Tig!" Katie shouted. Her hands shook as she grabbed his forearm and brought it back down to his side, her hands gently sliding the gun out of his trembling hands. She moved in front of Tig and used her hands to pull his face down to look him in the eyes. "What the hell is going on?" she whispered. Tig's eyes left hers to watch Koz for a few moments before he sighed and looked back at her. He let his head drop so his forehead was touching hers.

"I'm sorry" he said before he stepped out of her reach and lunged for Koz. The two men went down with Tig on top, his left fist reeled back. Katie and Steph watched in horror as the two fought fiercely. It was a mess of fists and legs flying and kicking. Steph watched as blood ran down their faces as Katie made a phone call to the others. For ten minutes their childish fight lasted, before they all heard the roar of motorcycle engines racing down the street. Chibs and Jax raced in, followed closely by Crys and Cassie. Chibs grabbed Tig and hauled him off to the bathroom upstairs while Jax helped Koz over to the kitchen to help him get cleaned up. They didn't argue as they were led away. One look from the sisters told them they were already in so much trouble.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Thanks Chibs" Katie said as Chibs sat Tig down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Of course lassie. If you need any help fixing up that head of his, Cassie and I will be right outside" he said as he stepped over to the door. Katie let out a short nod to acknowledge him and watched as he stepped outside. She got a washcloth and the first aid kit and went to work on cleaning Tig up. He knew better than to say anything until she did.

"What the hell were you thinking Trager?" she suddenly asked. Tig looked away from her angry expression. He knew he would have to tell her eventually, but he didn't want to. Twenty plus years didn't make it any easier to deal with. "I want an answer. What is going on between you and Koz?" Katie asked. She set the first aid supplies down and took a seat next to him. She was angry with him, but she also loved him and could see the pain he let flash across his face. She took his hand in both of hers and squeezed, giving him her support.

"She was my sister" he whispered. Katie noticed the use of the past tense and his stiff posture. "Koz and I grew up together. We were good friends. I had a little sister; she was three years younger than Koz and I. She and Koz were a thing. He was nineteen and she was sixteen. I let him take her out one night, but I told him to stay away from the bad part of town. We were trouble makers back then and everyone knew it. He didn't listen to me though. He wanted to go to this party that our friend had mentioned and so he forgot my warning. They were at the stoplight on his motorcycle. No one saw where the shots came from, but before anyone knew what was going on, someone opened fire. Koz took off to try and get my sister out of there, but it wasn't until he got her back to our house that he realized she had been shot." He paused. Katie had never seen Tig look so hurt and broken before. This was a whole new side to him and she understood why he didn't want her near Koz. He was afraid; afraid of losing her too.

"I'm here Tig" she whispered gently.

"She never had a chance. She dies almost instantly. I know it was an accident, but I can never forgive Koz. He took the only family I had away from me. He didn't listen to me." He paused again. Katie waited for him to gather his thoughts this time. "I didn't used to always be so jaded and cold. I used to have a heart, but Koz shattered that when he took her out there. Please, Katie, stay away from him" he whispered. Katie was torn. She loved Tig, but she loved her sister and her sister was in love with Koz. Now she was going to have to choose or lose them both.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Katie stepped outside the bathroom. She had just finished cleaning up Tig and noticed Cassie and Chibs sitting across the hall from the bathroom. Cassie was fast asleep against Chibs, who was watching the door closely.

"Hey" Katie whispered. Chibs nodded so he didn't wake Cassie up. "Are Steph and Crys downstairs still?" Chibs nodded once more and motioned with his head to the bathroom. "He's alright Chibs, just make sure he stays in there for now please" she said before she turned and started down the hall for the stairs. She was going to have a talk with her sister before things got even more out of hand.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so let me know what you thought! Please! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok so we hear the story from Koz and Steph's reaction and how Crys and Jax help them. Warning: It might be a little AU. Now, I don't know if we will see Steph and Katie meet yet, but if not this one, next one! Thanks for all the support!

Disclaimer: I own my OCs!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Steph sighed as Jax led Koz into the kitchen before going in search of some towels. Crys stayed next to Steph to make sure she was ok. Steph and Crys had been best friends since they could walk. She always knew Crys and Jax would wind up together and her point was proven after Tara broke his heart and Crys put it back together. Crys was always there for Steph just like Cassie was for Katie. Two sets of sister, all with a different Son.

"You ok Steph?" Crys asked. Steph shot her a small smile.

"Ask me that again after I find out what happened" she replied. Crys smiled a small shy smile before giving her a short hug and following Jax back down the hallway. Steph wet a small dish towel and dabbed up the blood from Koz's face. Koz winced slightly, but stayed silent knowing Steph was upset and angry. "Tell me the story" she replied as she dug through the first aid kit for some Neosporin.

"I was young and in love and stupid" he started. Steph paused, a little hurt that Koz had loved someone before her, but realized it was in the past and he loved only her now. "Tig and I were the best of friends. He had this little sister, Lyns, and I loved her. We were inseparable. We were hanging out one night and she had heard about this party. She begged and pleaded with me to go. I said no because I had promised Tig I would keep her out of that part of town. She said if I truly loved her I would take her or she would find her own way there. I figured I could protect her if I took her so I caved in." He paused and Steph stood waiting for the rest of the story. Minutes passed by and she was getting anxious.

"Koz, baby?" Steph asked. Koz shook his head and turned his attention back to Steph, offering her a sad smile to assure her that he was ok.

"We were at a stoplight. I was uneasy because I felt that someone was watching us. It turns out I was right. The lights had just turned green and before I could go shots were fired. I felt Lyns stiffen and grab me tighter and I didn't think much of it and I just took off to get her out of there. When I pulled up in front the house, Tig came running out and I turned to help Lyns off when…" he trailed off. Steph had a feeling she knew what was coming next. Her heart went out to both Tig and Koz. They had both lost someone that night. "She died in my arms. It was an accident and I didn't mean to hurt her. I loved her. I don't blame Tig though. I promised to keep her away from that part of town, but I didn't. Not only did I lose Lyns that night, but I lost my best friend too" he finished. Steph looked at him as tears slowly fell down his cheek. He was never one to cry, but suddenly their past made sense.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"You ok Steph?" Crys asked as she pushed off from the wall she was leaning against. Steph nodded her head, slightly shaking. Crys pulled her friend into her arms and nodded with her head to go check on Koz. "What happened babe?" Crys listened patiently as Steph retold the story and her feelings and fears.

"I just don't know what to do" she whispered finally. Crys smiled slightly. Leave it to Steph to worry about something from the past that she could easily help Koz get over.

"I think, you should talk to Katie about that" she said, nodding over Steph's shoulder to the younger girl walking down the stairs. Steph looked at her quickly before turning and smiling at Crys.

"Thanks" she whispered before turning and following Katie through the back part of the house and into the back yard. Katie turned and faced Steph, arms across her chest in both a defensive and protective gesture.

"I think we need to talk" she said. Steph nodded. Neither of them wanted to do this, but they had to.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok, so this chapter was kind of short, but I thought that was enough emotion for one chapter. I'm starting 7 right now and hope to get it posted soon! Let me know what you thought! Thanks!

PS- No Steph, you cannot give Koz a hug!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ok the lovely talk between Katie and Steph as well as maybe a small talk between Tig and Koz, haven't completely decided yet! Anyway, thank you so much for all of your support!

Disclaimer: Um… no?

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"I think we need to talk" Katie said. Neither of them wanted to have this talk because they knew it would most likely end up in a fight. They hated fighting with one another, but this needed to be discussed.

"How much do you know?" Steph started walking over to the wooden porch swing. Katie leaned back against the railing, her legs crossed at the ankles in front of her. Katie didn't make eye contact, but she watched Steph's body language.

"Tig told me the whole story" she responded. Steph nodded and played with the ring on her right hand. It was a plain silver band, but on the inside Koz had the words "My whole heart for my whole life" engraved. It was his promise to her that she would always hold his heart, no matter how much he screwed up.

"It was an accident" Steph said. Katie nodded slightly.

"I understand why Tig is the way he is though" she responded. Steph nodded. No one said anything for a few minutes, both women gathering their thoughts. "I think maybe you and Koz should stay at the clubhouse" Katie finally said. Steph froze.

"It was an accident Katie" she said exasperatedly. Katie nodded.

"I know, but they are still fighting and I think they shouldn't be near each other right now" she explained. Sometimes she seriously wondered who the real older sister was. Steph shook her head and looked out over the backyard.

"You agree with Tig don't you?" Steph asked. Katie sighed.

"Koz didn't need to take her out to that party" Katie said, knowing this was going to be the spark of the fight.

"She begged him to take her" Steph retorted. Katie rolled her eyes. "You won't even hear him out?"

"She's dead Steph, there's not much to hear! Whether she begged or he willingly took her, Tig told him not to go out there and he didn't listen" she replied. Their anger was getting the better of them, but they needed to clear the air.

"Do you hear yourself? You have taken the side of a guy over your sister" Steph yelled. She was sure the guys had probably heard her and Koz was going to get mad soon. He hated when she was upset.

"Pot meet kettle" Katie grunted. "It was an accident, leave it at that." Steph sighed and looked back at her sister, noting the tense posture and the slight hardness to her voice. Katie was upset that Tig was upset. Steph suddenly had a new appreciation for Tig. He took care of Katie when she couldn't.

"Ok, we'll go back to the clubhouse tonight" Steph said standing up. She walked past Katie, but stopped at the door. Her hand rested on the knob and she took a deep breath before turning back around and hugging Katie. "He's good for you" she whispered before kissing Katie's cheek and going back in. Katie moved over to the swing and sat down. She rested her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees and cried. She hated fighting with Steph.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Tig opened the door to the bathroom and looked around for Chibs. The guard was sound asleep against the wall. Tig pushed his way out of the bathroom and down the hall. He had heard Steph and Katie arguing and knew how much it hurt Katie to fight with her sister. He was going to make things right.

"You know they would kill us if they saw us" Koz said. Tig smirked and turned to where Koz was hiding.

"Oh I doubt that since we are going to make nice for their sake" he replied. Koz shrugged and followed Tig out to the front of the house. Once both men had cigarettes in their mouths, Tig decided to start. "I'm not going to just up and forgive you, but I can work on it; for Katie." Koz nodded.

"Works for me" he replied. The two men sat smoking for a few minutes, listening to the two women arguing in the back. That was the nice thing about Charming, it was quiet so they could hear almost everything. When the girls went quiet, the men went back inside.

"Koz" Steph called out as she entered the house. Koz pulled her into his chest and held her as she cried slightly. Tig looked around for Katie, slightly concerned he hadn't seen her. "She's outside" Steph answered. Tig nodded his thanks and headed out the back, seeing Katie sitting on the swing, crying softly. He sat down next to her and pulled her small body into his. Both men suddenly realized how their problems effected the women they loved the most. They swore they would try harder to get along, for Katie and Steph.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

He watched the girls fight from the woods behind their house. They didn't even realize he was there. He wanted to hurt them, hurt them all. And his time would come, but right now he needed to be patient and wait.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Woot! Ok so I decided to help out the bond the guys have, we will add a little drama! That's right ladies and gentlemen… I'm adding drama! Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ok so this is chapter 8 which includes a little more drama. As promised to some of you, there is a small cliffy and you do find out who the bad guy is! Thanks for all of your support!

Disclaimer: Um I own my OCs and the beating Cassie is about to give me!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

She had hurt him, badly. And he wanted her and her new boy toy were going to pay. She was going to pay dearly.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Katie lay on Tig's lap. After she had stopped crying and Tig had finished telling her that he and Koz would work on their relationship for the girls. Katie was touched that even though He lost his sister and blamed Koz for it, he loved her enough to try and work it out. She had rewarded him with an intense make-out session, not knowing they were being watched.

"Well that was worth making up with Koz" Tig said as Katie pulled away with a smirk on her face. She cuddled against his chest, even though Tig didn't call it cuddling. He didn't want to look like a pussy so he continuously told her he was making sure others knew she was his. Every time he said that Katie would roll her eyes and tell him that was considered cuddling. He never bought it. It was one of those reputation things.

"Maybe if you're good I can thank you some more later" Katie whispered. Tig groaned and leaned down to kiss her again. A movement in the trees stopped him in his tracks. He stood up and pulled Katie behind him. "Tig, what is going on?"

"Go inside Katie and send Koz out" he answered pulling out his sidearm. Katie paused for a moment, debating between listening or staying to see what was going on. "Go" he urged lightly. Katie nodded before running inside. Tig was pissed. Someone was watching Katie and Steph and no one knew how long he had been out there.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Steph was sitting on the counter, Koz standing between her legs. They were talking and kissing occasionally. Koz jumped away from Steph as the back door slammed shut and Katie stood there looking between the two, idly wondering if she was going to have to bleach the counters. When she was satisfied they were both fully dressed, she diverted all of her attention to Koz.

"Tig saw something and sent me in here to get you" she said. Koz pulled out his gun and kissed Steph once before gently pushing them towards the front of the house as he ran out back.

"What the hell is going on Katie?" Steph asked as they sat down on the couch in the living room. Katie shrugged and looked around the house.

"I have no idea. Tig and I were just sitting there and he saw something and then I was instructed to come in and get Koz" Katie explained. She continued looking around trying to find some house guests of theirs. Steph stifled her laughter at Katie's confusion.

"I sent them home since the guys were ok. Crys and Cassie said we needed to get together soon for a girl's night" Steph explained. Katie nodded, understanding coloring her face. She turned so she was sitting parallel to the window. From the corner of her eye she saw him standing there. She saw her ex-fiancé standing, holding a brick with a smirk on his face. He knew she saw him as he pulled his arm back and let the brick fly. Katie grabbed Steph and threw her to the floor, Katie falling next to her as the brick shattered the glass and hitting Katie in the back. She groaned as she rolled over, listening to Koz and Tig came running into the room. Katie picked up the brick and pulled the note out.

_We aren't done._

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"What's going on brother?" Koz asked as he leveled his gun at the woods as he came up beside Tig.

"I saw movement in the woods. It's not kids either" Tig said. Koz nodded and his full attention was concentrated on the woods, trying to find the threat. Both men so focused on trying to find someone in the woods they didn't think the man could have made it around to the front of the house. At least they didn't until the sound of shattering glass and the screams of the girls pulled their attention away from the woods. They both ripped the door open and ran through the house, hearts racing. Koz went to check on Steph while Tig came up next to Katie and looked at the piece of paper in her shaking hands.

_We aren't done._

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so don't kill me! Next chapter I will bring the rest of the Sons in and maybe have a party! Plus some explanations! Woot! Ok review please! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ok so I am sorry for the delay! I had a lot going on the past couple of days and no internet Friday and Saturday, so I had a lot of time to write! This chapter is an explanation for the creepy dude! Woot! Dedicated to my loyal readers and reviewers! Thank you all!

Warning: Contains abuse memories and a small mention of prostitution! I apologize now if I hurt or offend anyone! If you wish to skip, please do, I will not be offended.

Disclaimer: If I did… a few men would be living with my friends and me! :D

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Do you know who is doing this?" Tig asked as he watched Chibs look over Katie. Steph had already been cleaned up and she had six stitches on a small cut above her left eye. Koz had refused to talk to Katie since, blaming her for Steph getting hurt.

"He was my ex-fiancé. His name is Andrew Martin" Katie said, wincing as Chibs pressed on part of her side. The brick had done some damage to her back. It was completely black and blue and Chibs was worried a rib or two might be bruised, cracked, or broken. Tig watched in pain as Katie winced, not knowing if it was from her back or the memories.

"What happened?" Tig asked gently. He could sense that she didn't want to tell him about it, but he needed to know if he was going to call church.

"We met at a coffee shop. He was nice and charming and the kind of guy I normally went for. He offered to buy me dinner and I agreed. I met him at the restaurant and I drove to the movies after. I have this thing that I refuse to get into anyone's car unless I trust them. He got upset about it at first, but I'm glad I did. He wanted to come home with me I said no. He was fine. We went out for months like that.

"One day we met at a very fancy restaurant where he proposed. I agreed. He had been so nice to me and let me do things my way I thought it would stay that way.

"A few weeks later we told his family. They hated me so they kept saying what a mistake it was and all the stuff like that. I drove home after that and he followed me. I figured it was to make sure I was ok, but then he kept pressuring me to let him in. I refused. He got angry and grabbed my arm. I panicked and screamed. He slapped me to keep me quiet. I was in shock. I pushed him away and he let go. I screamed at him to get lost that I wasn't going to be treated like that. He apologized and said it wouldn't happen again, but I wouldn't listen. I threw his ring and told him if I ever saw him again I would call the police. That was almost a year ago." Tig listened as she told her story. He had heard worse, but she was his and he hated that someone had touched her. He would find this guy and rip him apart limb by limb.

"Lassie, you have a cracked rib I believe. I shall wrap it and just try not to aggravate it too much" he responded. He had heard the story and was trying to get Tig's mind away from murder, for now.

"Thanks Chibs" Katie said, sitting up. Chibs wrapped the bandage around her mid section in complete silence. Katie bit her lip, wondering if Tig was angry at her.

"There ye go lassie. I'm goin to get back to Cassie" he said kissing her cheek in a friendly gesture and nodding at Tig once before leaving. Tig watched as Katie looked at her back in a full length mirror before pulling down her shirt and turning back to him. He watched her carefully, watching for signs of pain.

"Marry me" Tig said simply. Katie stared in shock wondering if she had heard him right. "You've ridden on my bike, we live together, you are my old lady, marry me" he said as an explanation. Katie smiled widely, crossing the space between them and wrapping her arms around him, feeling his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Of course" she whispered into his chest. Tig smiled and kissed the top of her head. He had never thought about marriage, even before Lyns was killed, but there was something about Katie that made him change his ways, that made him change for the better. Tig pulled away slowly.

"I don't have a proper ring yet, but this will work for now" Tig said taking off his Sons ring and slipping it on her finger. Katie smiled. That was his most prized possession, after herself, and he was giving it to her until he got a proper engagement ring. "I have to call church, but I don't want you or Steph here alone. I want you girls to come with us to the clubhouse" he explained. Katie nodded.

"I don't want to be too far from you right now" she whispered. She was hardly ever scared. There were only three times in her life that she was scared. When her parents died, when she was so strapped for cash she became a hooker for a month, and now. Tig nodded and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her behind him to find Steph and Koz.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"….not her fault Koz!" Steph yelled as Tig and Katie rounded the corner. Koz was so angry at Katie that she had put her sister into the position to be hurt and Steph was trying to defend her. Unfortunately, Koz was as stubborn as the rest of the Sons and wouldn't budge on his thoughts and feelings.

"I'm calling a meeting. Now Kozik. And I don't want the girls alone" Tig said, immediately stopping that fight. Koz threw a glance over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed on Katie. She felt guilty, but it wasn't her fault. He did know that, but she could have picked a better person to be her ex.

"Good idea" was all he said before he threw down the cigarette in his mouth and stomped it out. He knew it would bother Katie since she had put an ashtray next to him. She didn't mind that the guys smoked, she did it too occasionally, but she wanted the house to look nice. She bit her tongue and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. He had every right to be angry. Steph did need stitches for the cut she got because of Katie. She watched as Koz wrapped an arm around Steph's shoulders and pushed past them. His elbow knocked into her ribs and she bit her cheek to keep from crying out in pain. She didn't need to be the start of another fight between the two brothers.

Tig sighed at Koz's demeanor because he knew it was hurting Katie, but he also knew she would be angry with him if he said anything. Instead he wrapped a gentle arm around Katie's waist and led her towards his Dyna. It was going to be a long, angry meeting.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Stupid bitch" Andrew muttered as he watched her with her new boyfriend. "He'll learn fast that she doesn't put out and he'll dump her ass and she will come running back to me. And I have a lesson ready for her" he said watching as Tig helped Katie onto the bike before taking off down the street.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so, not where I was going, but oh well! Next chapter will be just church so it might be kinda short! Sorry! Let me know what you thought! Please! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Ok so the second chapter written this weekend! Love having no internet for a day, I don't get distracted! As promised this is the church meeting and a wonderful surprise for one of my best friends Cass… because I love messing with her! Love you babe! Ok guys, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Um… damn… I wish!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Katie slid of the bike with a small amount of trouble. Her ribs and back ached. She was just glad it was her that was hurt and not Steph. Koz was already mad at her and that was a minor injury. Tig wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her into the clubhouse, past the bar and into his dorm room. He sat her down on the bed before kneeling in front of her.

"I'm going to church. I'll be back as soon as I can. I have my cell phone so if you need anything call me baby. I love you" he replied. Katie smiled and leaned forward.

"I love you too baby. Go, I'm going to try and sleep some. My ribs hurt and it's been a long difficult day" she responded. Tig smiled and kissed her once more before using the bed to push himself up off of the floor.

"Sounds like a plan baby. I'll be back" he responded. Katie nodded and laid back on the bed, waiting for Tig to shut the door behind him before her eyes shut and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Tig walked down the hallway with a purpose. He was going to kill the man who hurt Steph and Katie and he knew Koz would help him. He walked into the bar area and saw pretty much the whole club. He nodded once at Clay once before he yelled.

"Church now." He listened to a few of the younger members complain, but file into the room all the same. Koz had just come down the hall behind him, presumably settling Steph into the dorm room they saved for him. Clay shot them both confused looks, but nodded.

"Cassie, Crys, the girls are in the dorm rooms" Tig said as Jax and Chibs finished kissing their girls goodbye. Cassie and Crys nodded, smiling as they passed them on the way to see their friends. Tig and Koz were the last to enter the room, shutting the door behind them. Tig took his normal seat to the right of Clay and Koz leaned against the wall.

"Why are we here brothers?" Clay asked, looking from SAA to SAA. Koz and Tig exchanged a look and Koz nodded for Tig to go ahead and explain since it was his old lady's fault.

"Someone has been watching Katie and earlier today he got gutsy. He threw a brick through the front window of our house with a note that said "We aren't done". The brick landed on Katie's mid back and Chibs thinks she cracked a rib or two and Steph got a small cut above her left eye which required a few stitches. This guy is an ex of Katie's and I want to take care of him" Tig explained. Clay nodded and took a drag of his cigar. The others stared, some in anger and some in shock.

"Name" Juice said.

"Andrew Martin" Tig said. It was a statement. It was a declaration of hate. Juice nodded and looked to Clay for permission to go look him up. When Clay nodded, Juice was out of his seat and out the door of church within seconds. Katie had become like a sister to him and he hated that someone had hurt her. He wanted to kill the boy who hurt her. He couldn't even be considered a man.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Why did you call church Tigger? I would think you would want the kill" Clay said. Tig nodded.

"I do. I called church because I know you are her family and she needs protection until I figure out how to torture him" Tig responded. Clay nodded and picked up the gavel.

"All in favor of helping Tig and Koz protect Stephanie and Katie until we kill Andrew?" Clay didn't even bother counting hands. It was unanimous. He banged the gavel down. "Meeting adjourned" he said. Everyone stood and dispersed out of church besides Koz and Tig. Both brothers looked everywhere but each other.

"Stop blaming her" Tig said finally. Koz slammed his hand down on the table. "Don't lose your temper. It's not her fault. It's Andrew's fault" he yelled.

"Maybe if she wasn't such a whore then maybe she wouldn't have gotten Steph hurt!" Koz yelled. Tig stood up and lunged for Koz. He got the upper hand and pressed his forearm tightly across Koz's windpipes as he pushed him against the wall.

"You killed my sister and now you are blaming Katie for getting Steph hurt, when all Katie did was try to protect her. Did you ever think it was you that keeps screwing up? That all your hate needs to be directed towards yourself?" Tig hissed. Koz gulped. Tig pressed a little harder. "I wanted to kill you after Lyns died. I almost did, but I kept myself inline. Instead I got into alcohol and sex and motorcycles. When Clay recruited me I did everything I was asked and look where I am now. I have murdered before and one more wouldn't do a thing to me. Keep fucking with Katie and you will wind up in an early grave" Tig said. He gave one more quick, hard press before he pulled away and walked out the door without looking back.

Koz stood gasping for breath. He had a lot to think about. Without making eye contact with anyone, he headed out for his bike. He needed a ride.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Tig opened his dorm room door. Inside Cassie was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. Her head was tipped back, but her eyes were open. Her hands were resting on her stomach, but Tig wasn't going to say anything. He had a feeling he knew what Cassie was hiding, but he wanted her to tell him when she was ready.

"Chibs is out" he said softly. Cassie's eyes met his and she nodded slowly. He crossed the distance and offered her his hands to help her up. She smiled softly as she stood.

"Thanks. Take care of her Tig. She had a nightmare earlier" Cassie said before she left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Tig toed off his boots and climbed in behind her. He wrapped his arms gently, but firmly around her and pulled her into his chest. She cuddled closer to him and sighed. Tig held her as she slept, wondering if they would ever have kids and if they did what they would look like.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so some Tig/Koz fireworks! I have a feeling Katie's past might be coming up… maybe… haven't decided. But I do know Andrew will be back and there will be more sparks and drama! Let me know what you thought! Please! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Ok, so this chapter is kinda short! Sorry, but I thought there was a heck of a lot of drama, we needed some happy in here so there we go! Woot! Thanks to all who read, review, alert, etc. I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I own the little surprise about to be revealed!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Katie woke up to loud music pounding through the club and wrapped up in Tig's arms. After she woke up screaming from her nightmare, she and Cassie talked. They both had wonderful news; the only difference was Katie needed to go see her doctor to make sure the baby was alright after the brick hit her. She didn't know how to tell Tig, but she had too. He had to know. She should have told him when he proposed, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Not enough sleep for such deep thinking" Tig's gruff voice said. Katie smiled and tilted her head so she was looking in his icy blue eyes. She grinned at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. It's what I do when I first wake up, you know that. And lack of sleep last night was your fault" Katie said rolling on her back. Tig grinned and started kissing her.

"I didn't hear you complaining. In fact" he grinned mischievously, "I think you said you wanted an encore tonight." Katie rolled her eyes, but grinned none the less. She loved Tig, but sometimes she wondered if he missed his one night stand, no strings attached relationships.

"You can go to the party if you want. I know you've missed the last couple" Katie said suddenly feeling both nauseous and not good enough for him. Tig noticed Katie's mood suddenly change and he popped his head up so he was hovering over her.

"Hey, you know I would rather spend time with you. If you want alcohol I can go get you some though" he replied. Tears welled in Katie's eyes. She hated that the baby was messing with her emotions more than normal right now. It was the lack of sleep combined with her pain and stress. She needed to tell him and she needed to do it tonight.

"I can't drink alcohol" she replied. Tig looked at her confused. A week ago they both played beer pong until they ended up having drunken sex, again. What changed in a week that would cause her to not be able to drink? A sudden realization dawned on him. "I'm pregnant" Katie whispered, closing her eyes so she didn't see his reaction. Tig lowered his head and kissed Katie gently while his one hand trailed across her lower stomach where their baby was at.

"Is it ok? I mean the drinking last week? And all the sex? And after today? Oh shit I think I should take you to the ER" Tig panicked as he pushed away from her. Katie stopped him by wrapping her hand around his wrist. He looked over at her and noticed her smiling at him. She thought he was being ridiculous again.

"I saw my doctor a few days ago. The drinking shouldn't hurt the baby as long as I don't do it anymore during my pregnancy and the sex is ok. The doc said I was ok as long as I wasn't having any pain or discomfort, which sex with you is anything but. And as for today, I'm worried about the baby, but there hasn't been any bleeding so I am not panicking. I will call my doctor tomorrow and make another appointment. Relax" she explained. Tig looked at her and broke out into a large smile.

"I'm going to be a dad again" he said.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok, so there was no cliffy for those who complain about me leaving cliffies *couchCassiecough* and it was a happy thing! Yay! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought! Please! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Ok so I hope you all liked the little surprise I gave Tig and Katie last chapter :D I am actually excited about that! Hehehe! And this chapter is going to be Koz thinking and Crys and Steph talking and having some fun! Thanks for those who support me!

Warning: Mentions prostitution. If you are uncomfortable with that, you can skip this chapter. This is mostly a filler chapter before I start more drama next one. So please, skip it. I will never be offended!

Disclaimer: Um… No… I own the baby!... That's it! :D

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Koz rode down the open road. There wasn't another car insight for miles and he was surrounded by trees and green pastures. He found an open field about two hours outside of Charming. He propped his bike up on its kickstand and sat under a large oak tree. He leaned his head back and looked into the branches, trying to organize his thoughts.

Steph had told him in secrecy about Katie's past. About her short jaunt as a hooker so she could afford the bills and not bother her sister. He remembered that talk. Steph was worried about how he would take it.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

_"Koz, can we talk?" Steph asked, twisting her hands nervously. He was in the garage messing around with his bike to try and make it faster. He nodded, throwing his wrench down and wiping his hands on the towel hanging from his belt. He followed her to a secluded corner and sat down on a stack of boxes._

_ "What's up baby?"_

_ "I need to tell you something, but it's not to leave between us and it is never to be mentioned again. I just feel like I need to tell you" she started. Koz nodded knowing he needed to hear her out and not judge. "Our parent's were killed in a drunk driving accident. She is the complete opposite of me and while I was hurting and had to get out of there, Katie stayed strong for me and she kept the house. She refused to ask me for money. She doesn't like to feel like she was weak. She was having financial trouble and asked her boss for a raise. He agreed to give it to her for a price. Katie, the poster girl for rules and nerds gave it to him. She slept with him for a raise. She realized that she could make good money that way so she sold her body for money, for favors, as payment. It all stopped the moment she owed the club. She made a deal with Clay. If he kept up the loan for her house she would be willing to give them each sex. Clay agreed and slept with her. Her boy was next. When he found out what she was doing and why, he put a stop to it. He fell in love with her. He moved out of the apartment he owned into the house as a guest. He helped fix things and pay for things and asked for nothing in return. She slowly fell in love." Koz looked at Steph. Her sister was a hooker? "It only lasted a month. She's back on track now" she explained, noticing the look on Koz's face. He nodded._

_ "We are leaving in a week right?" Koz asked standing up. Steph smiled, nodding her head as she wrapped her arms around him. He understood._

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

He banged his head back against the tree over and over again. She had trusted him to keep it a secret and he had broken her trust by saying what he did to Tig. He did realize it wasn't Katie's fault, but she was there and he could blame her for Steph getting hurt. He was thankful he wasn't it Tig's position and that all that happened to Steph was a cut, but he couldn't help it. He needed someone to blame so he didn't blame himself for letting her get hurt. He stood up and made his way back to his bike. He had a few people he had to apologize to.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Anyone home?" Crys asked poking her head in Steph's room. She walked in and saw Steph standing facing the window, her arms across her chest in a defensive position. Crys closed the door behind her and walked over to stand next to Steph.

"He hates her right now" Steph said, her one hand coming up to ghost across her new stitches. Crys figured out who she was talking about and nodded. Jax would have been angry too if she had been hurt, but he wouldn't have taken it out on Katie because he would have known it wasn't her fault. "She saved me. It could have been a lot worse" she said.

"He got scared today Steph. These men don't know how to deal with fright" Crys explained. Steph sighed and nodded.

"I know, but I won't take him yelling at her and hating her for something that's not her fault" Steph said. Crys nodded and ran her hand over Steph's back in a comforting gesture. Steph sighed and leaned her head against Crys's shoulder.

"I know sweetie, but he needs to think about everything for awhile" Crys said. Steph nodded. He had a tendency to run to some place quiet and think until he processed everything thoroughly and came back with a rational head. She just hoped he had found some place close so he would be home soon. "Now why don't you and I go grab some much needed alcohol and hang out at the party until he gets back?" Steph smiled.

"Tequila pong" she said with a smirk as she pulled away and headed for the door. Crys groaned and threw her head back before she followed anyway. She and Steph used to spend every night doing tequila shots until they were ready to puke then they found a willing participant to take them back to their dorm rooms and screw their brains out. Now both were happily involved and Crys was afraid of what would happen. "Don't worry; Jax can be the ref" she called over her shoulder. Crys shook her head and followed.

"We aren't 20 anymore Steph" Crys said. Steph sniggered.

"Nope, we're 26 now" she responded. Crys smirked at her back as they walked down the hallway. Tomorrow would suck, but for now, her best friend needed to relax and Jax would stop them from do anything too stupid; she hoped.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so I explained Katie's background as well. In flashback form. I hope I didn't offend anyone who did read it!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Ok, so I added some drama here and I don't think this qualifies as a cliffy, because technically it's not like someone's life is in the balance! Ok moving on, anyway thanks to all of my dedicated readers and reviewers! Thank you all so much! Now enjoy chapter 13!

Disclaimer: I'm going to make a universal disclaimer at 2 am. I don't own the show. Anyone who thinks so can take it up with my friend who is an FBI agent and allow him to tell you that I don't own it and what I'm doing is not illegal!... Ok it's a work in progress people!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Tig couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he led Katie through the maze of hallways back to the main clubhouse. She had begged him to take her home and he couldn't ever say no to her. He was there to keep her safe and she would be fine. As they got to the bar area, Katie stopped, pulling Tig to a stop too. He looked behind her and saw her looking off to the corner. He followed her line of sight and saw Steph and Crys doing tequila shots while Jax watched over them.

"He'll be back baby. I gave him some things to think about" Tig responded, knowing Katie was more concerned about where Koz was for Steph than she was about the fact that they were going to be plastered in a few more rounds. Katie nodded, but stepped that way anyway.

"I just want to tell her we are going home" she explained. Tig nodded as he let go of her hand. He watched her walk over and say something to the two girls, bringing a smile to all three of their faces. She then set her hand of Steph's shoulder and told her where she was going. Steph nodded and pointed to the tequila, offering her a shot which she politely declined. Steph shrugged and downed another shot as Katie turned and made her way back to his side. Tig grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the clubhouse, leaving the music, alcohol, and partying behind. As they walked towards his bike, a man stepped towards them causing Katie to stop dead in her tracks.

"Hello Katie" he said. Tig pushed Katie so she was behind his back. She pushed herself against him as tightly as she could and grabbed a handful of his cut.

"Andrew" she replied. Tig stiffened. His blood boiled as he realized this was the thing that hurt Katie. The only thing that kept him from lunging was the fact that Katie stood behind him, shaking in fear. He wanted so badly to teach him a lesson, but he couldn't. Before he could say anything, the clubhouse door opened and Happy walked straight towards them. He had seen what was going on and headed out to help.

"I think you need to leave" Tig said through clenched teeth. Happy stood with his arms across his chest staring at Andrew menacingly. "Happy meet Andrew." Happy tensed as he recognized the name from the church meeting earlier. "Andrew meet Happy, aka Killa" Tig said. Andrew tensed. They could all see it. Just as Andrew was about to flee, a single motorcycle came roaring in, stopping in his escape path. The rider turned the bike off and took off his helmet. Katie had never been so happy to see Koz in her life.

"Katie go back inside" Happy said. Katie shook her head, her grip tightening on Tig. Koz circled the victim like a hawk, getting ready for his prey. Katie let go of Tig and stepped in front of both him and Happy.

"Leave and never come back" she said. All three men's heads snapped to her. They watched her take another step forward. Only Tig could see the pain and indecision in that one step, but he would do it her way for now. "I have more than these three men willing to rip your balls and dick off and make you eat them before slowly killing you, but these are the angriest of them all. If I went back inside they wouldn't give a second thought to killing you, so I am giving you a way out. Leave and never contact me or come near me again." Andrew and the men watched her. All four knew every word she said was the truth. Andrew nodded once before turning and not looking back. Once he was out of sight, Katie let her shoulders sag in relief. Tig came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his body.

"That was stupid" Koz remarked. Tig shot him a look, wondering if he had caused Koz to lose too many brain cells by cutting off his oxygen. "But courageous. Stupid, but a good idea. Too much FBI presence lately for us to be committin murder" he finished as he walked by her and back into the clubhouse without a backwards glance. Happy looked her over to make sure she was ok before going back inside.

"I think that was a compliment" Katie responded turning in Tig's arms. When her eyes met his, she could see the pain, fear, and anger there. She gulped and stroked his face with one hand while the other wrapped around his upper arm.

"Don't ever do that again" he said softly. He was choked up with emotions, but right now he couldn't show any of them. Katie was the only one who got to see Tig's emotions now. Katie knew he was having an internal battle with himself, so she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his bike. He followed not saying anything else as they both got their helmets on and got situated. Katie's hands found their way under his shirt and massaged his tense muscles as they rode slowly through the street. Normally her actions would have turned Tig on, but today it relaxed him knowing that she and the baby were safe from Andrew. He would do everything in his power to keep it that way. Tomorrow, he decided as he pulled into the driveway and helped Katie into the house, he would track down Andrew and teach him a lesson.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

She had made fun of him. And in front of other men no less! He was just as manly as they were and he would show her. She would learn that lesson the hard way. He had a lot to teach her and he was looking forward to showing her those lessons. He just needed the right opportunity.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok, so a little more drama and creepiness! Let me know what you think please! Thanks for reading! And next chapter will just be Koz and Steph during the party and a little morning hangover. Fun stuff!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Ok so this chapter is going to be Koz apologizing to Steph and the wonderful effects of alcohol. Now seeming that I am underage and there are FBI agents reading this, I have never ever drunk alcohol so I have no clue if the morning after is going to be accurate! So, forgive me for any mistakes!

Warning: It gets sexual towards the end of the second section, but in no way are there details. I'm sticking to the T rating! If you skip this chapter I won't be offended.

Disclaimer: (Try number 2!) I don't own SOA, if you think I do you are sadly mistaken and can take it up with my friends! (*looks over it*…. It's getting there)

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Steph downed her seventh shot of the night as Crys took her fourth. Steph couldn't decide whether she was losing on purpose to get wasted or whether she was actually this bad at tequila pong. She saw Jax nod at someone over her shoulder and she turned, coming face to chest with none other than Koz.

"Hi" she slurred out. Koz smiled and squatted to see her face. She was almost wasted and he knew that she needed it. She had so many emotions running through her head that she needed a release and if she wanted to drink herself stupid, he would be there to get her to bed and to get her Tylenol in the morning.

"Hi baby. How many shots have you had?" Koz asked. Steph held up both hands and tried to put down three fingers. Koz looked over Steph's shoulders as she struggled to show him the right amount to ask Jax. He nodded and mouthed 'seven' to Koz before turning his attention to Crys who was complaining of a headache already. "Seven? That's a lot baby. Why don't we go back to the room and get you some sleep" he suggested. Steph shook her head firmly.

"No. I'm still thinking. I need more" she said downing another shot. Koz sighed but took a seat next to her anyway. He watched as she concentrated on the game, her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth in concentration. Koz laughed slightly at her poor attempt and realized Crys was trying really hard so she didn't have to drink much more.

"I'm gettin a beer" Koz announced. Jax nodded for one too and he bent over and kissed the top of Steph's head before heading over to Bobby at the bar. "Two" Koz said. Bobby handed over two long neck bottles and watched Koz.

"You alright brother? I know you are upset Steph got hurt, but it's not Katie's fault and we won't take that shit here" he said. Koz took a long pull of his beer before he nodded.

"Tig gave me some things to think about. I'm good now. I need to apologize to her tomorrow. After I make sure Steph is ok" he said nodding behind him. Bobby looked over and smirked as Steph downed another shot.

"Good luck with that" he said. Koz nodded thanks to Bobby before making his way back to the table. He handed Jax the beer and straddled the seat behind Steph, his head resting on her shoulder so he could watch her. Steph turned just enough for Koz to see her smirk before she took shot number ten. It was going to be a long night.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"I can't believe you cut me off" Steph slurred as she stumbled her way towards Koz's dorm room. Koz smirked as she leaned against the wall for the third time, needing to take a break from walking.

"Baby, you can barely walk and have consumed almost a whole bottle of tequila" he said. Steph shot him a small glare. After number ten, Steph had given up the game and decided to just drink the tequila straight. Crys was glad that Steph had taken the rest of the tequila even though she knew Steph would be paying for it in the morning.

"So?" she asked as she continued to walk down the hallway. Koz shook his head and followed after her, putting his hands on her hips to steady her. Once they were in the room, Steph collapsed in a chair.

"I'm sorry baby" Koz blurted out. Steph looked at him funny. What was he apologizing for? Koz chuckled when he realized that she had no idea why he was apologizing. "You'll remember later, but for now just know I'm sorry" he said. Steph shrugged and nodded. Damn he was sexy and she wanted nothing more than for him to screw her brains out. She stood up and took her shirt and bra off. She wiggled out of her shorts and panties before laying on the bed and spread herself eagle. Koz gulped before he followed her lead. It was going to be a long, fun night.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Steph groaned as she opened her eyes a part of the way. It was too bright and her head was pounding. She couldn't remember what happened last night besides Koz apologizing and their marathon sex session. Oh. She suddenly realized while Koz apologized. It was so out of character for him, but she was glad he did. Now she just needed to figure out how to get Tylenol and to the bathroom before she threw up. A bottle of tequila was not a good idea.

"How you doing?" Koz whispered as he walked out of the bathroom in only a towel. Steph licked her lips as the towel dropped dangerously low in his hips. Suddenly a large wave of nausea washed over her and she pushed out of the bed and bolted for the toilet, losing the contents of her stomach. Koz raced to her naked side and pulled her hair away from her face.

"Sheet" she croaked as she hugged the bowl to her. Koz smirked but stood up and pulled the sheet off of the bed before returning to the bathroom and wrapping it around Steph. "That was not a good idea anymore" she said before she started throwing up again. Koz worked hard to keep the smirk off of his face as he became the sympathetic boyfriend. It was now going to be a long morning.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok, so just a little fun for the couple. Sorry Stephie! Hehehe! Ok, not sure what I'm doing next chapter, but I will soon! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Ok so Steph gave me the ok to write this chapter the way I want to! So no killing anyone *coughCassiecough*! Ok so there is drama, drama, drama this chapter! So sit back, enjoy, and remember the no killing thing! :D

Disclaimer: (Try number 3) If I owned the rights my FBI friends would be more than friends! They would be my body guards!... Damn, that doesn't work either. Oh well, on to the story, you got the point.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Once Steph had gotten down the Tylenol and some eggs without having to run to the bathroom thirty seconds later, she had convinced Koz to take her over to Katie's house. As they entered, Tig came down the stairs, his cell pressed to his ear.

"I'll be right there Clay" he said before shutting the phone and jamming it in his pocket. "Koz, can you watch the girls? Clay is having some trouble" Tig explained. Koz nodded once in an answer and Tig continued running around throwing his boots on and grabbing his keys.

"Of course, send the prospect out if you need my services" he said. Tig nodded his thanks before rushing out the door. Steph watched as he raced down the road. It must have been really important business. He would have never left Katie in Koz's care if it wasn't. "I'm gonna make coffee" he said heading towards the kitchen. Steph smirked and followed behind him.

"Can you do it?" she teased. Koz rolled his eyes as he started a pot of coffee. Steph took a seat at the small dining room table and laid her head on the surface. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but was woken up by and hand shoving a cup of coffee at her.

"Drink and wake up" he said. Steph groaned but took the cup anyway. It was actually pretty good, but she would never tell him that. His ego was already big enough.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Katie rolled over and reached her hand out expecting to find Tig. When she opened her eyes she realized his side of the bed was empty, but in his place was a small rectangular piece of paper with his messy scrawl on it.

_Katie, had important club shit to do. Didn't want to wake you so I brought in a brother to watch you. Koz and Steph are downstairs and call me if you need anything. Love you baby, Tig_

Katie smiled before rereading the note and furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Tig had seriously left her in Koz's care. Not that she minded, but it was so unlike him. She shrugged and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. It was supposed to be hot out today so she wanted to be cool, but hated wearing shorts and skirts. As she descended the stairs it was oddly quiet. Too quiet for Steph and Koz to be here.

"Stephie? Koz?" Katie yelled out. As she turned the corner to go into the kitchen when she stopped dead in her tracks. Koz was laying on the floor, blood pooling in a small puddle around his arm. He had been shot and seemingly unconscious. Andrew stood with a gun to Stephanie's head.

"I think we should all be quiet and go on a little trip. We have some lessons to learn" Andrew said. Katie could see the tears in Steph's eyes. Steph never cried. Katie nodded but before she could move, a hand clamped over her nose and mouth. In his hand was a rag covered in chloroform. Katie tried to struggle, not wanting to expose the baby to the harmful chemicals. Before long she went limp in her capturer's arms. Her world was black. Just like Steph's.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so *hides behind computer* no killing remember! Let me know what you thought please! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Ok so I know I have a lot of people ready to hurt me, so I wrote this as fast as the characters would let me! Silly Koz was being difficult! Ok enjoy!

**Warning: RAPE! Non-descriptive!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing… I even gave up trying to write a standard disclaimer!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Katie groaned as she started to wake up. The sound was muffled by a cloth rag in her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, her eyes settling on a chair in the corner. Steph sat almost completely unmoving, only her chest gently rising and falling indicated she was alive. Her head had fallen forward and rested against her chest, but Katie could see the rag around her mouth as well. Her hands and feet were bound to the chair with a tight rope that bit into her skin. Katie wanted to find a way to wake her up somehow, but she tried to get her hands free, but the rope that had her tied to the bed in the room wouldn't budge. She tried her feet and the rope on the ankles were the same.

Katie lifted her head and tried to yell, but Steph didn't move. She froze as she heard the locks on the door being undone. He was coming and being so vulnerable she didn't want to know what he had in store for her. He walked in and she froze. In his hand was her engagement ring. He walked toward her and stroked her hair as his friend came in behind and walked over to Steph. He gently stroked her hair, before he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked. Steph's eyes widened and tears fell down her cheeks as she watched her sister struggle against Andrew.

"You made a fool of me, so now it's my turn to teach you a lesson" he replied. Katie gulped, but refused to look at Steph again. She knew he knew that Steph and Tig were her only weaknesses. She watched as he took his knife to her clothes and started cutting them off. Katie took a deep breath through her nose and closer her eyes. She concentrated on Tig and the baby as she waited for him to be finished.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Tig entered the house with Happy by his side. It was eerily quiet. Tig put his hand on his gun while Happy pulled out his knife. They both had bad feelings about things. They both crept through the house, Tig taking the downstairs while Happy headed up. As Tig rounded the corner to the kitchen, he saw Koz. He ran to his side and checked for a pulse. It was there.

"Killa!" Tig hollered. Happy came running down the stairs and to Tig's side. He helped Tig roll Koz to his back and sighed when he heard Koz muttering curses at them. Koz would be alright.

"He took her. He took them both. He shot me and then we fought and he knocked me unconscious. There were two of them" he got out. Tig's eyes snapped up to Happy's. Andrew had taken both Katie and Steph and who knows what he is capable of doing to them.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Katie let the tears roll as Andrew pulled out and got dressed. She wanted nothing more than to shower and rub the dirtiness off of her. She hated feeling so weak. She wanted Tig to come and rescue her. To be her knight in shining leather.

Steph watched her sister closely. They made her watch the whole thing and Steph wanted nothing more than the guys to come and get them and Koz to hold her and never let go. She hated that she couldn't be there for Katie, to be able to hold her and make sure she was ok. She struggled against her bindings trying to get to her sister. Katie's dead eyes met hers. She slowly shook her head and waited for Steph to settle back down. Steph couldn't believe it. Her sister had just been violated and still used everything within her to save Steph. She would have never been able to do that.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Tig stood on the back porch, watching the woods. Koz was getting stitched up by Chibs and then they were going to make a plan to get the girls back. He needed some time to think before he rushed into anything blindly that could get Katie and Steph hurt or worse.

"She's strong" Cassie said as she walked up beside him. Tig nodded once. Cassie set her hand on his forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze. Tig looked down at where her hand was before looking at her face and noticing the pain and fear.

"I will bring her back" he said. Cassie nodded and crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive position. "I promise" he whispered kissing the top of her head before going back inside. He was going to get her back. He had to.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Koz couldn't feel anything. He had let them get taken. He had let Steph get hurt. He couldn't feel the stitches that Chibs was putting on his arm. He didn't deserve to feel again until Steph was safe in his arms. He had to get her back and soon.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so let me know what you thought please! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Ok so sorry for taking so long to update, but I just got settled into college so…. I was a little busy unpacking :D Anyway.. Thanks for understanding and still reading! Enjoy the next chapter! Please don't kill me!

WARNING: Slight mention of rape

Disclaimer: Nope!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

They had untied both girls and left then locked in a room. Steph tried to comfort her sister, but Katie pulled away. She didn't want anyone to touch her. She was scared of her reaction when Tig came. She needed him, but she also didn't want him to think she was a whore. Not only had it happened once, but he kept coming back for more. She wanted him dead for what he had done to her, for what he had made her into. The good news was he had left Steph alone, which was all Katie wanted. She wanted her sister to be safe.

"They will come and get us" Steph whispered as she noticed Katie shaking. The thin sheet wasn't enough to keep her from getting cold. Besides being cold she was scared, terrified actually, but she wasn't about to admit that to anyone, let alone her big sister.

"I know. And when they do, he is dead" Katie whispered harshly. She knew that even Koz would want to kill them for what they had done to her. If there was one thing Samcro hated more than abusers, it would be rapists.

"I know babe, Tig and Koz will be here soon" she whispered. Katie let the tears fall. She wanted her fiancé to be there. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was alright and that the baby was fine. Steph scooted closer to her and wrapped her up in her arms. Katie laid her head against her big sister's shoulder and cried. She needed to let her emotions out before they got the best of her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tig and Koz stood in the kitchen, the rest of the club around them. Cassie and Crys were wrapped up in their respective partners' arms.

"We go in heavy and kill them all" Tig said. He had known people like Andrew before and he could almost bet he knew what was happening to his Katie and it killed him that he couldn't have stopped it. Koz prayed that the men never touched Steph or Tig was going to be the least of their problems.

"Trager" Clay warned gently. Tig shook his head.

"No, this is how it's done. If you aren't in on the plan, then Koz and I will do it alone" Tig said. Clay sighed and looked down. This would be bad for the club. "He's raping her Clay. He is raping someone you think of as a daughter." Cassie and Crys both buried themselves further into their boyfriend's arms. Chibs tightened his grip. Cassie had told him she was pregnant and ever since then he has been over protective.

"I'm with ye" Chibs said. If anyone had ever touched Cassie and their unborn baby like that, he would kill the bastards too.

"I'm in" Jax and Happy said at the same time. Koz nodded. Juice raised his hand in agreement.

"I cannot personally allow the club to ruin themselves over pussy" Clay said. Tig stood in shock. He was Clay's right hand man and knew how much Katie meant to him. How could he just stand there and not want to save her from the monsters that were hurting her. Tig rushed him and pushed him against the wall. Tears rolled down his face as he reeled his fist back to punch Clay. The president looked at him, self-hatred and pain marring his face.

"Trager" Koz yelled. Tig stood, his arm cocked for a punch, watching the emotions on Clay's face. He knew John Teller and knew that there would have been no hesitation when Tig told him what the plan was. Why did Clay doubt his choice?

"I'm sorry Tig, but no" he said. Tig pulled him back before slamming him back against it and stalking away from the group. Jax glared at his stepfather.

"I would have punched you" he said. Clay nodded.

"Yeah me too."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tig sat on the bed that he and Katie shared. He had a picture of Katie and him that Bobby had taken one time when the club was on a down day. Tig was sitting with Katie's head in his lap as she stretched across the couch. He was talking to her with a small smile of adoration on his face. Katie was laughing and her face was glowing. They were so in love.

"We'll get them back" Koz said. He was worried about Steph, but he also knew that Andrew was more interested in Katie and Tig.

"Yeah, but in what condition?" Tig asked.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Ok so it was a little OOC. Sorry! Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Ok so this is the end of Siblings *cries*! No, just because I'm ending this does not mean I am done with my SOA stories! Woot! So be on the lookout for more! I want to thank each and every one of you for your support! Thank you! Now, the conclusion of Siblings!

WARNING: Mentions rape!

Disclaimer: Uhhh nope still don't own the rights!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Tig and Koz sat on their bikes outside Andrew's rural home. There were no neighbors within miles, a perfect place to take two girls. Tig pulled the ski mask over his face as did Koz. They both made sure their guns were loaded before running towards the door. Happy and Juice covered the back while the others were scattered around the perimeter to make sure no one saw anything. Tig stood on the right side of the door, Koz on the left, both had their guns drawn. Tig counted to three before they broke down the door. There were two men inside Tig shot both. Juice walked over and made sure they were dead as Tig and Koz moved through the house. They kicked open door after door, looking for a basement in the one floor house. Suddenly Tig found it. He raced down the stairs and found one door on the far wall. He shot the lock off and ran towards the door throwing it open. Katie and Steph's heads snapped up.

"Tig" Katie said, her relief evident. He rushed to her side as Steph raced into Koz's waiting arms. He held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest in relief he was ok and that he saved her and in pain for what her sister now had to go through. He felt for both Steph and Katie. He saw his little sister sobbing in Tig's arms, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He stood up and pulled his shirt off, wrapping it around her body before he picked her up and carried her past Koz and Steph up the stairs back to the van. He buckled her in before jogging around to the driver's seat. He jumped in and took off. He needed to get her to a hospital and fast.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Tig" Tara said gaining his attention. Tig stood and walked over to where she was waiting. "She was raped" she said bluntly. She knew sugarcoating it was only going to make things worse so she just came right out with it. Although that might not have been the best move seeing the look on Tig's face. It looked like he had been sucker punched in the nuts.

"I should have made the bastard suffer" he muttered. Tara set her hand on his arm.

"She wants to see you" she said. Tig's eyes snapped to hers. He probed the orbs to see any hint of a lie and when he found none he quickly nodded. Tara smiled slightly and motioned for him to follow her, walking down a long quiet hallway to where Katie was at. He walked in the room and noticed her curled on her side into the fetal position. Tig slowly walked around the bed and kneeled by her head. He slowly lifted his hand and pushed away a strand of hair from her face. Katie grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek, her tears brushing against his hand. He kissed her forehead and slid onto the bed and pulled her to him. She buried her face against his chest and sobbed.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Koz and Steph stood outside her room watching Tig interact with Katie. They watched his tender actions as he comforted her without having to say a word. He loved her plain and simple and anyone could tell by the look on his face.

"I couldn't have picked a better man for my sister" Steph said. Koz smiled as he nodded once to acknowledge Tig. Tig nodded once to say he had seen them and then turned his full attention back on Katie. Koz wrapped and arm around Steph's shoulders and guided her away from the door.

"And I couldn't have picked a better woman for my brother. Now, let's let the lovebirds be and go get some coffee" Koz said. Steph smiled. She couldn't imagine a better life.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so there you have it. Let me know what you thought one last time! Thanks for reading!


End file.
